


All I want for Christmas is You

by a1_kitkat



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Christmas, Love Confessions, M/M, Malex, Not Beta Read, Reconciliation, based on season 2 photo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 17:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Christmas Eve outside the Wild Pony; Alex & Michael talk.





	All I want for Christmas is You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a bts pic Carina shared on Instagram 
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/B1fjz8ynDqy/?igshid=2xmf3y76dsr2

He felt strange being in fatigues again after so long free of them; not that Alex found them constricting. They were part of the uniform, his armor. Represented everything he’d stood for these past ten years. Had taught him a different type of discipline, a new way to fight, to be strong… how to win battles.

Yet he sometimes felt he’d still lost the most important battle of his life; the battle of his heart.

Alex drew a deep breath, closed his eyes and very slowly exhaled. Hands on the wheel, he peered out the windshield and looked at the cars in the parking lot. Christmas Eve and the place was packed. Maria never closed on a holiday, always happy to take the extra cash people were willing to spend to drink their loneliness away.

So why was he here? Alex looked down at his appearance once more and sighed.

Only Kyle knew what he’d done; had tried to talk him out of it until he’d turned the tables and managed to get him to see sense. This was strategic. He needed access to Air Force resources in order to work from the inside to help Isobel and Michael (Max was an entirely different story right now). Alex couldn’t do anything as a civilian even with being able to control aspects of Project Shepherd. He needed a wider reach if he wanted to protect them.

He picked up his hat and put it on as he opened the car door. As he climbed out, he heard the drunken screams of holiday cheeriness and Christmas carols. Alex stopped and just stood by his jeep. A part of him didn’t want to go inside but he’d made a promise. Many of his fellow officers, some he hadn’t seen in weeks, were still on active duty and unable to return home for the holidays. As a unit, they became each other’s family, the least he could do was join them for a drink or two.

Alex pocketed his keys, shoved his hands in his pockets and started towards the bar. Movement caught his eye and he turned to see the giant tree Mimi insisted on lighting up every year for as long as he could remember. He changed direction, headed towards it until he saw the truck parked between him and the tree. 

A lone figure sat on the tailgate of the flatbed and Alex stopped. His eyes taking in his appearance; from his messy curls to the black bandanna on his hand, feet dangling, listlessly, above the ground. Michael was staring down at his lap with one hand over the other.

He half turned to make his way inside but silently cursed to himself before turning around again. Alex slowly started towards the truck and Michael. His feet shuffling along the gravel probably alerted him to his presence but Michael didn’t even look up.

Alex shoved his hands into his pockets and cleared his throat. 

“Guerin” he greeted him.

Alex watched as Michael’s gaze shifted, his eyes trailing up his body, over his fatigues until he was staring right into his orbs. He saw the way Michael’s entire body appeared to slump in utter defeat then a second later the mask appeared over his face and he quickly held himself up almost defiantly.

“Guerin?” He started again. His voice softer, gentler this time.

Michael’s eyes scanned Alex’s entire appearance again. His gaze was so intense that Alex had to resist taking a step back. He didn’t want to move away, didn’t want to turn his back on Michael, didn’t want to look away… 

He didn’t want to have this conversation either.

“Guerin” Alex moved closer to him.

Michael reached down beside him and picked up a bottle of beer, raised it to his lips. He tried to take a mouthful, realized it was empty and tossed it aside. Michael’s eyes once again raked over Alex’s body.

“Nice hat” Michael drawled.

“Nice shiner” Alex said, his eyes flickered up to the gash on his forehead.

“You should see the other guy”

“Don’t care about the other guy; I care about you”

Michael exhaled and shook his head. Alex moved towards him and gently nudged his leg, urged him to scoot over which he did. Alex sank down beside him then they both stared ahead. He placed his hand down next to him then felt Michael’s brush against his.

“Maria kicked me out” Michael whispered.

“Because of the bar fight?” Alex asked.

“She wanted me to leave before that”

“Oh?”

“Turns out I’m not the kinda guy you want to introduce to your mother on Christmas Eve” 

Michael’s pinkie hooked into Alex’s.

“You’re at the meeting Mimi stage?” Alex asked, tried to hide the hurt in his voice.

“Nope” Michael shook his head. “We’ll never be at that stage”

“How can you be sure?”

Michael shrugged his shoulders then moved his hand again until he was holding Alex’s in his.

“You re-enlisted” Michael wasn’t asking, wasn’t looking at him; clearly trying to change the subject.

“I did” Alex replied as he entwined his fingers with Michael’s.

“Why?”

Alex turned and looked at Michael’s profile as he continued to stare ahead. He watched as Michael’s tongue flicked over his lips, his face dropped to look at their joint hands before he turned and met Alex’s eyes.

A memory stirred from years ago; of sitting so close to Michael in the tool shed and leaning in to initiate a kiss only to have Michael turn away. They’d been so young and naive.

At first neither of them moved, simply stared into the other’s eyes while Michael’s thumb gently caressed Alex’s palm. In turn, Alex reached up and gently brushed his finger across the bruise already forming upon Michael’s face.

His response was to reach up and place his hand over Alex’s. His attention immediately flickered to the black bandanna tied to his wrist. Alex had heard the rumor about Michael’s hand.

He didn’t ask even though he should’ve; he took Michael’s hand in both of his and slowly started to untie the bandanna. Michael didn’t protest, didn’t pull away, didn’t attempt to stop him.

Alex was very gentle as he removed the material to reveal his completely unblemished, perfectly healed hand.

The sight still took him by surprise. It didn’t stop him brushing his fingers across the healed skin. He looked up and couldn’t read the expression upon Michael’s face.

“I didn’t ask him to” Michael whispered after he averted his eyes.

“It would’ve been okay if you had”

“Alex-”

“What my dad did to you was cruel and vindictive… and you didn’t deserve it; no one deserves something like that… but you could have healed it years ago if you hadn’t been so worried about keeping your secret”

“Alex, what happened to my hand wasn’t your fault”

“It happened  _ because _ of me”

“If I could go back and do it over, I wouldn’t change a thing… I would still try to protect you  _ everytime _ ”

Alex raised Michael’s hand to his face and softly kissed his palm. In response, Michael reached up with his other hand and placed it upon Alex’s neck. He drew Alex to him and pressed his forehead to Alex’s then winced when he knocked his bruise.

“That’s why I re-enlisted” Alex whispered. 

“What?” 

“I did it for you”

“Alex-”

“To protect you and Isobel”

“Why would you do that?”

“If you have to ask then I’m obviously not being succinct enough”

“Protecting me, Isobel… that’s not your responsibility”

“I don’t look away, Guerin” Alex said to him. “I won’t walk away either”

“And re-enlisting is you not walking away?” Michael asked.

“I’m not going anywhere, okay?”

“How can you be sure?”

“Because I have other battles to fight now; ones I  _ can _ win”

Michael brought his other hand up so he could cup Alex’s face in both hands. His heart began to race as Michael leaned in to kiss him. It wasn’t right so he pulled away.

“Guerin, we can’t” Alex whispered to him.

“We can” Michael replied.

“Maria”

“Kicked me out of the bar… after we decided it was over between us”

Alex felt his stomach drop.

“Wh… What?” He gasped.

“It’s Christmas Eve” Michael whispered “according to Earth tradition, you’re supposed to spend it with family. I was watching her with Mimi and I was jealous” he paused “because the only family I’ve ever known… wasn’t in there with me. I… I told her as much and she told me to go because she thought I was talking about Isobel” he swallowed nervously “I told her you were my family and she said she knew… told me to get out and not come back until I had you back…”

“And the bar fight?”

“Some drunk idiot overheard and called me a… well it doesn’t matter what he called me but I snapped. Some Air Force guys had to toss me out… once I was out here though I got to thinking about  _ how _ to earn your trust again”

“Guerin-”

“Because I don’t deserve it; I don’t deserve  _ you _ … But I love you, Alex. I always have and I always will”

Alex stared into Michael’s tear filled eyes while opening and closing his mouth, unable to form actual words in response to Michael’s confession. His words were a lot to take in.

He wasn’t with Maria anymore, he loved Alex and he wanted to be with him. 

_ He _ was Michael’s family just as Michael was  _ his _ .

He’d been silent too long, could see Michael’s resolve beginning to crumble because he hadn’t managed to say a word. Alex knew if he didn’t say something he’d risk losing him again. Michael was pouring his heart out to him, offering him his heart with both hands. All Alex had to do was reach out and accept it.

Alex reached out, took Michael’s hands in his again then he looked into the man’s eyes and held his gaze. He took a deep breath, leaned over and kissed him. His hand immediately released Michael’s in order to caress his neck before sliding into his curls.

In turn, Michael grasped the front of Alex’s fatigues and held them tightly in his fist as his other hand slid around his waist. 

Time slipped away as they clung to each other, lips pressed together, hands grasping at clothing or skin or hair. Both panting for breath, they reluctantly parted and Michael once again pressed his forehead to Alex’s. His hand touched his cheek, other hand grasped his tightly.

“I love you too” Alex whispered, his lips almost touching Michael’s.

They leaned in for another kiss as someone started knocking on the side of the truck. The interruption caused them to part and Maria was staring at them both.

“It’s cold out here, boys” Maria told them.

“It was pretty hot from where I’m sitting” Michael replied. Alex elbowed him.

“Mama Deluca’s asking for you, Alex,” she said to him “she wants all her family with her tonight”

Alex grasped Michael’s hand in his and smiled at Maria.

“Only if I can have mine with me,” he told her.

“Come on you two” she said “no more bar fights, Guerin”

Michael jumped down from the tailgate then held his hand out to help Alex. He placed a quick kiss to his lips then picked up the bandanna which Alex carefully re-tied for him. Maria opened the door and went inside, they followed behind. 

As soon as he stepped into the bar, his fellow servicemen immediately called out to him so Alex reluctantly parted from Michael and promised to be right back.

He watched as Alex made his way over to the other men in uniform then he spotted Maria’s mother over by the bar. Michael walked right up next to her and slipped into the stool next to her.

“You must be Mama Deluca” Michael said with his most charming smile upon his lips.

Her eyes rested upon him; a frown formed on her lips and she stared at him for the longest time. He started to shift under her gaze but she didn’t even blink.

“Guerin!” Maria hissed “what did I tell you? Stay away from my mother!”

“It’s okay, sweetheart” Mimi said to her daughter with a smile “Will would approve of this one”

“He would?” Maria frowned.

“Of course; Will believes in love and this boy is head over heels in love”

“Yes ma’am” Michael said with a wink.

“And who’s the lucky lady?” Mimi asked.

Michael turned in the stood just as Alex reached his side.

“A round of drinks for me and the guys, Maria” Alex ordered.

“Coming right up” Maria replied.

“Oh Alex” Mimi declared “another young man in love”

“Mimi?” Alex blushed as Michael laughed at him.

“Don’t be shy, Alex, love suits you” Mimi replied with a smile. “Who’s the lucky lady?”

Alex chuckled. He leaned over and placed a single kiss to Mimi’s cheek before he turned his complete attention to Michael. He shifted closer, placed his hand on his chin and urged him to look up at him. Alex leaned down and kissed his lips. 

As he started to pull away, he felt Mimi’s hand on his arm and looked over to see her holding mistletoe above Michael’s head.

All three of them laughed and Alex leaned in for another kiss.

“Just so you know, I can keep this up all night” Mimi whispered.

“So can we” Alex and Michael replied in unison before each moving back in for yet another lingering kiss.

  
  



End file.
